Lord Sakuragi!
by angel007
Summary: Last Chapter up! Sakuragi, now formally a duke, grapples what place does he really calls home.
1. Strange Happenings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just love Slam Dunk. Plain and simple. And yeah...I love Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
DISCLAIMER:yadda,yadda,yada...you know the drill  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sakuragi was leisurely walking home, reminiscing the events that happened earlier. He had a good basketball practice, he actually beat Rukawa on one-on-one (much to the surprise of everyone!), and Haruko smiled at her. Yep, life was good! Thank God his back injury was fully healed, or else he would not be able to play basketball again. It seems like only a year ago that he abhorred basketball but now, it became a part of him. It became the air that he breathe. He had to thank Haruko for introducing him to this sport. "Haruko-chan..." Sakuragi blushes as he remembered the object of his affection.  
  
He was cut from his revery when he noticed something peculiar. A black limousine was parked in front of their house. "This is odd. I didn't know my mother has a lucrative job,"Sakuragi thought. Months earlier, his mother was finally able to get a high paying job. They were finally able to live a life of comfort since his father died. But a limousine!?! Man, this is the tops! Sakuragi cautiously entered their gate and knocked at the front door, all the while looking back at the limousine. He was surprised to find a man that answered him at their door. "AHHHH!"Sakuragi screamed at the sight of a man well passed his 50's. This man had an elegant air surrounding him, his manner disarming even the toughest of all gangster like Sakuragi.  
  
"May I take your coat, sir?" the man asked with a thick British accent. Sakuragi gawked at the man. "Who-who are you?"the red-head blurted. "I'm James, sir. May I take your coat?" the man replied, smiling now but rather stiffly.  
  
Sakuragi thrust his varsity jacket into James and asked, "Where's my mother?" Before James could reply, loud voices emanated from the Sakuragi's living room. James looked at Sakuragi and said, "The mistress is having an...uhm...conversation with your uncle in the living room. May I request that you do not int.."But Sakuragi already barged in to the living room to demand what was happening. James just shooked his head at Sakuragi's retreating form "Stubborn just like your father.."James said wistfully as he gazed at Sakuragi's back. 


	2. The Truth

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Part 2 of Lord Sakuragi!?! Thanks for those who read the first part. This will be Sakuragi x Haruko later on. So for those who love this pairing much as I do, just wait a little longer ok?  
  
GUIDES:   
  
italic letters-all dialogues spoken in english  
  
regular letters-all dialogue spoken in japanese  
  
DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimer applied.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
As soon as Sakuragi barged in to their living room, waves of English hit him. "BUT YOU CAN'T JUST BRING HIM TO ENGLAND! HIS LIFE IS HERE!" Sakuragi's mother shouted at the man she was talking, too. Sakuragi noted that he never saw his mom this angry. "But I told you, as a future Duke of Lancaster it is his responsibility to go back to England and take the title his father is not able to get," the man his mother was having a "conversation" replied in a rather exasperated tone.  
  
"I understand that. But you can't just force him to leave Japan for another country. My son is just as..."  
  
"Strong willed as his father, Lance. I know that..." the man finished what Yui was supposed to say. At the mentioned of Sakuragi's deceased father, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the two adults. Sakuragi took this as a cue to barge in to the conversation.  
  
"What's going on, mom?" Sakuragi asked in perfect English. Unknown to many (except the Sakuragi gunta), Sakuragi could speak English. Lance, Sakuragi's father, was an English-Japanese man. He taught his family English because he believed that a person would get very well in the world if he knows a foreign language or two. He was supposed to teach his son French, but he died too early in his life. After Lance's death, Sakuragi rarely spoke English. It just brought back the memory of his father's death.  
  
Yui was surprised to find Sakuragi at the entrance of their living room. She was so focused on this argument that she did not notice her son's arrival.  
  
"It's nothing Hana-kun. It's nothing." Yui answered. Sakuragi was going to ask something again but he was abruptly cut off by a glare from his mother that said I-can-handle-this. "Hana, I would like you to meet your uncle, Sir Henry of Lancaster" Yui introduced his son to the man she was talking to. "Hanamichi, I am glad that I finally met the son my brother was so fond of," Henry said as he extended his hand for a handshake. Sakuragi blushed at the compliment his uncle gave. He was only brought back to his senses when his mother cleared her throat to make Sakuragi noticed the extended hand of his uncle. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Please to meet you also. AHAHAHA!" Sakuragi said as he enveloped his uncle's hand in a tight grip. Henry winced and discreetly shaked off his hand after Sakuragi released it.  
  
"You're quite strong. Are you into any sport?" Henry asked his nephew.  
  
At the mention of sport, Sakuragi puffed his chest out and solemnly declared, "I'm Tensai Basketball Man Sakuragi Hanamichi! No one can beat me! NYAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Henry smiled at Sakuragi's antics. His brother's spirit lived in his son. Suddenly, Sakuragi got serious. "So, my mom called you Sir Henry. Are you a knight or something? How can you be my father's brother if you're a knight? Are we royalties? You're trying to be funny, don't you?" Sakuragi implored.  
  
Any other man would get irritated at Sakuragi's barrage of question but Henry just merely laughed at his nephew's funny way of asking questions after questions. Really, after living with Lance for 19 years, he got used to this. "My you're so anxious. Why don't we sit down," Henry said as he mentioned the seat to his nephew and sister-in-law.  
  
As soon as they were sitted, Henry quickly took on a serious air. "Yes, I'm your uncle. And yes, I'm a knight. And yes, you're royalty since you're the son of the supposed future Duke of Lancaster. But Lance died too young." Henry was saddened a little bit but he quickly resumed his disposition. "Anyway, I'm not trying to be funny," Henry said it so sternly that Sakuragi had the decency to turn beet read. "But of course, I expect that you would think I'm trying to trick you. We rarely communicate. If only mother isn't so hardheaded then."   
  
Sakuragi still couldn't understand how could this man be a relative of his. "My father was an English-Japanese businessman. He was not royalty!"  
  
"That's what you know. But have you noticed that Lance never looked a bit like Japanese?" Henry asked Sakuragi.  
  
Now, that he mentioned it, his father did not have any single Japanese feature. But still, "But that doesn't prove he was royalty. I mean, his parents were maybe English and he's born here in Japan. That still made him Japanese,"  
  
"Yes, that was possible. But have you seen your father's parents?" Henry asked.  
  
This made Sakuragi think. Come to think about it. He hadn't seen any of his grandparents from his father's side either to confirm his theory.  
  
"The truth Sakuragi is that, if I tell you the whole story about our family, it will probably take a long time. But this you have to know. Your father, on his 35th birthday, is supposed to be named as Duke of Lancaster. But due to circumstances, he will not be able to get his title. In the absence or death of the future duke, his son will be named as the duke. And you, Hanamichi, as the son of my deceased brother, will take your father's title. But you must go with me to England in order to accomplish that," Henry said seriously at the gaping Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi looked at his mother but Yui just turned her head away. "It's not my decision anymore, Hana."  
  
Sakuragi looked squarely at his Uncle Henry. This will be a tough decision, he thought. "If I am also absent-no, correct that. If I declined the title what happens next?"  
  
Henry answered,"Well, the title goes to your cousin. Which my mother disapproves so much. She'd rather see me dead trying to persuade you to come than to give the title away to some nephew she disliked. So you see, I have a big problem here as well as you, " Henry finished with a sad shake of his head.  
  
"Suppose,"Sakuragi started,"suppose I come with you to England," Yui cannot help but uttered a small gasp at where Sakuragi was leading at. "I will not be gone for very long, right? And I'll be able to see my, uhm, grandmother," Sakuragi said with full of hope.  
  
Henry addressed Sakuragi with uncertainty. "Well, I'm very sure mother would like to see you. But, I cannot assure you that you will be back immediately," Henry said.  
  
"What? I'll be gone for a week? A month? What?" Sakuragi asked. He's afraid of what his uncle, or whoever he is, would answer.  
  
"You'll never come back to Japan." 


	3. The Decision

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Part 3 of Lord Sakuragi!?! Thanks for those who read and reviewed the two chapters. I'm having a problem making some dialogues italic to distinguish it from those dialogues supposed to be spoken in Japanese. So from now on, all dialogues between Sakuragi and his friends including his mother will always be Japanese and those dialogues between Sakuragi and the royalties will be English. So sorry for the inconvenience. If you could help me, just e-mail me ok?  
  
GUIDES:  
  
[.....]-flashback  
  
DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimer applied meaning Sd is not mine.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"You'll never come back to Japan.... you'll never come back to Japan,"  
  
Over and over again, his uncle's words continued to ring in Sakuragi's head. He tried to shut out Henry's voice by covering his ears with pillows but to no avail. He could still hear his uncle. "ARRRRGH!!! Stop it please!" Sakuragi screamed at nobody in particular. Leave Japan for a foreign land? He just couldn't do it.  
  
[  
  
"You'll never come back to Japan," Henry said grimly to his nephew.  
  
Sakuragi gaped at his uncle. "Never go back to-to Ja-Japan!?!" Sakuragi stuttered. "But that's impossible!" Sakuragi declared. No one could forcibly asked him to leave Japan for a country such as England. "You're asking for the moon!"  
  
Henry sighed. He was half-expecting his nephew's reaction to be liked this. This was the same reason his brother left England. Lance couldn't bear to be away from his wife, Yui. This time around, Sakuragi couldn't bar to be away from his friends. "I know, it's a tough choice. But Hanamichi.."  
  
"No! I cannot accept that! My life is here in Japan, do you understand?" Sakuragi clenched his fist in anger. To leave everything behind for some stupid title was just plain moronic. "Why do I need to live in England? That title doesn't mean anything now in our world!"  
  
"But Hanamichi, even though you will only be a titular head of state, you still have responsibilities. As a duke, you have a representation in the Parliament. As a representative, you are responsible to address issues vital to the success of the country. You're not just a decoration!" Henry said emotionally.  
  
Sakuragi was stunned at the responsibilities that he would bear on his shoulder if ever he takes the title. It rendered him speechless.  
  
Henry knew that he would have a hard time convincing Hanamichi to go to England. His nephew's strong headedness was a match for his brother's. "Look, I know this is too much for you to take. But Hanamichi, please think it over." Henry requested Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi just bowed down his head in confusion.  
  
"I'll go to my hotel now. James will stay with you. You can trust him. Your father trusted him," with that, Henry stood up from the chair and prepared to leave the two alone.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us? Your hotel's quite far. I'm sure Hana wouldn't mind?" Yui offered Henry.  
  
Henry looked at Yui then at Sakuragi. "Well, if Hanamichi would to mind me staying here," Henry asked hopefully.  
  
Sakuragi just looked at Henry before he stood up to leave the two alone. "Whatever. I'll be in my room,"  
  
]  
  
So Sakuragi for the last three hours, lay still on his bed. He could hear soft voices down stair, evident that his mother and Henry were still talking over the prospect of him leaving Japan.  
  
Sakuragi was so confused. He thought he had his life figured out from the start. Then came this bomb in the form of his uncle telling him he is a duke!?!  
  
But Sakuragi's interest got piqued. He never saw his father's mother. He wanted to know much about his father's former life before he went to Japan. Besides, if he goes to England, it did not necessarily mean he would accept the title, right?  
  
Sakuragi went down to the kitchen were the two adults were still arguing. Yui saw his son. "Hana, it's already late. Don't you have school tomorrow?"  
  
Sakuragi looked at his mom and smile. Then he set his determined gaze at Henry, "I'll come with you to England,"  
  
Henry's face broke into a smile. Yui, meanwhile, was surprised at his son's decision. She tried to question Sakuragi's motive but his son just gave him his look. Trust me. Yui just nodded in agreement. His son was grown-up now. He knew this would be good for both of them.  
  
"Great! I'll inform mother right away. She'll be glad to hear it. I'll probably go with you to your school tomorrow. Shohoku, right? I'll have to arrange an excuse slip for you since you'll be gone for an indefinite period," Henry rambles on and on. Sakuragi did not understand what his uncle was saying.  
  
He was already mumbling a silent prayer to someone up there. "Please, let me do the right thing," 


	4. Going to school

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for those who reviewed the three chapters. Here comes chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
GUIDES:  
  
[...] - flashback  
  
`...` - thoughts  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm poor. Needless to say, if ever you'll sue me, you won't get a single centavo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Sakuragi woke up unusually early the next day. He barely slept through the night and always find himself staring into space. It was already two in the morning before he got a decent sleep. He woke up a quarter after five. Since he couldn't go back to sleep, Sakuragi got off from his bed and decided to fix breakfast.  
  
Yui woke up to the smell of burning pots and pans. `Oh, for kami-sama's sake! Hana is trying to cook breakfast again,` Yui said exasperatingly but she couldn't help smiling at her son's thoughtfulness. She wouldn't trade Hanamichi's burnt pancakes for anything. So with renewed spirit, Yui made readied herself for this day's work before finally going downstairs to meet Hana.  
  
When she reached the first floor, Yui noted that there was a mad scrambling of movements and voices in the kitchen. She could make out Hana's I-didn't- do-it-really voice and the other voice was full of pent-up irritation. `James. You still have your hands full after all this years` Yui thought, a chuckle escaping from her.  
  
"Why, in the name of God, do you have to fix breakfast? Do you want to disturb Master Henry!?! He has asthma for God's sake!!!" James said annoyingly as he tried to salvage Sakuragi's 'breakfast'.  
  
"I told you it's a surprise for my mom," Sakuragi said in a small voice.  
  
James sighed and looked up. "Why am I in this position? First with Master Lance, and now with Master Hanamichi," the man finished with an exaggerated shaked of the head. Sakuragi couldn't help but notice a tiny smile formed in the lipsof James when the latter mentioned his father. Hmmm, there were a lot of things he still has to know about his dad.  
  
"What's going on here?" Yui entered the kitchen and gave her son a light peck in the cheek.  
  
James came forward and apologized for the racket, "I'm really sorry for the trouble it might cause you mistress,"  
  
Yui laughed at James formality and said, "Oh, it's alright. I get use to this." With that comment, Sakuragi felt his face grew warm. This only made Yui laughed even more. "Mom! Try to be grateful," Sakuragi complained and turned around. "Hana I'm only kidding!" Yui said to appease her son. Henry entered the kitchen after a little while.  
  
"Oh, Master Henry! I'm so sorry for this. Master Hanamichi tried to burn down the house," James said sternly.  
  
This illicit a slight chuckle from Henry. "You know Hanamichi, our family line is really disastrous in the kitchen. So I say, stay out of it,"  
  
After they have finally eaten their breakfast, the three prepared to leave. "Hana, if you come home early, will you please go to the office to send those mails in the drawer!" Yui asked her son before finally leaving the house.  
  
Sakuragi was already at the door when Henry spoke up. "Where are you going Hanamichi?" Henry asked.  
  
Sakuragi looked at him weirdly and said,"To school, where else?"  
  
Henry asked again, "And tell me, how will you go there?"  
  
"I'm going to walk,"  
  
"Oh no,no, no. You'll come with me young man. We'll go to the school together,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll ride the limo," with that, Henry smiled at the gawking Sakuragi. 


	5. Surprised!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much to those who reviewed the 4 chapters! Here's chapter 5.  
  
GUIDES:  
  
`...` - thoughts  
  
DISCLAIMER: Let's make this clear: I do not own Slamdunk. I'm a just a girl who finds fun in creating fanfic from the characters of SD. 'Nuff said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Sakuragi couldn't believe his luck. He's riding in a limousine, for kami- sama's sake! He felt the smooth leather of the seats, opened the mini- fridge, turned on the personal tv,a nd lastly, bounce on the seat. Sakuragi was like a five-year old bouncing up-and-down. But Sakuragi also noticed that even though how hard he bounced, the limo was still moving steadily. "Sugoi..." Sakuragi said breathlessly.  
  
As for Henry, he was already getting dizzy from Sakuragi's constant bouncing. "You're so excited," Henry said.  
  
Sakuragi looked at him wide-eyed before realization hit him. "Oh, gomen- nasai!! I didn't mean to create so much raucous. HAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Henry just shaked his head.  
  
At last they finally arrived at Shohoku. All the students cannot help but turned their head at the passing limo inside the school premises. It's not everyday that you see a super-rich person to enter the school in a luxurious car. Boy,did they get the surprise of their life when they saw who alighted from the car.  
  
First to come down was Henry. He surveyed the school grounds and give a small smile to the staring students. And then....  
  
There were murmurings when Sakuragi get off the car. "Isn't that Sakuragi Hanamichi" "I didn't know he's that rich" were just some of the dialogues that can be heard as Sakuragi and his uncle passed through the crowd. The students were even more surprised to hear Sakuragi speaking English.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just meet you after class. I still have to fetch someone in the airport. " Henry said to his nephew.  
  
"Ok, I'll be at the gym," Sakuragi said in English effortlessly.  
  
All jaws dropped.  
  
Then the red-head and his uncle separated their ways, leaving with them a multitude of jaw-dropped students.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After class hours, Sakuragi and his gunta were heading toward the gym.  
  
"Oi, Sakuragi. What's this I heard you've been flaunting your English skills?" Yohei said.  
  
Noma added "What are you trying to impress Haruko? I heard she almost fainted when she heard you spoke another language."  
  
"You know Hanamichi, you shouldn't try to scare people like that. One of these days, they might try to call a witch doctor to rid you of whatever spirits that possessed your body, "Takamiya said. This illicited laughter from the four.  
  
Sakuragi, irritated by his friends, gave them his trademark headbutt.Then he stepped on the four sprawling male and headed to the gym alone.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have use it as a joke, "Ohkusu blurted, feeling his head if it's still connected to his neck.  
  
At the gym, Sakuragi was the first one to arrive. It was surprising but he had vowed that this year he would change his ways. He was doing some lay- ups when he heard the door creaked.  
  
"Hanamichi, I would like you-" Henry said but he was cut off by an excited squeal from behind.  
  
"HANAMICHI!"  
  
Sakuragi saw a brunette dashing towards him and before he could even make a move, he felt that he was falling down with a weight pressed upon him. He hit the floor with a loud thud. He felt that there was something-No-someone on top of him.  
  
"Hanamichi, I missed you so much!" the girl said, tightening her embrace.  
  
Sakuragi just gaped at the girl, not knowing if he should move or not.  
  
Things couldn't have been much worse. But it did. A few moments later, the whole basketball team arrived and saw the two teenagers in a rather uncomprimising position.  
  
Ayako dropped her fan, Rukawa had a priceless look on his face, Haruko was dumbfounded, and Ryota, well, Ryota...  
  
"SAKURAGI, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAVE IT IN YOU!" and Ryota proceeded on laughing his ass off. 


	6. The Mysterious Girl

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Minna, I'm so happy. *sniff* Thanks for those who reviewed my fic!!! Chapter 6 is up! Reviews, comments, flame ;^_^ is deeply appreciated.  
  
GUIDES:  
  
...-thoughts  
  
{...}-flashback  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slamdunk. How many times do I have to make it clear?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"I DIDN"T KNOW YOU HAVE IT IN YOU!" Ryota said betwee snorting, laughing and stamping his feet.  
  
The brunette released her grip from Sakuragi and got up. She walked calmly towards Ryota before finally erupting, "THAT'S NOT ANYWAY TO TALK TO ROYALTY!!" before finally fishing Ryota off with a mighty shove.  
  
Ryota tumbled backwards and sat there stunned. Everybody was speechless, the same question running in their mind. Just who is this girl.  
  
After giving Ryota a satisfied smirk, the brunette then faced again the confused red-head. A smile playing on her lips. "Now, where were we?"  
  
But all Sakuragi could mustered was, "Who-who are you?"  
  
At an instant, the smile vanished from the pretty girl's face. "I can't believe you forget me!!" The brunette said accusingly.  
  
Sakuragi looked at her closely. And then...  
  
"I know you!"  
  
{Ten years old Sakuragi was walking sullenly in the park. An hour ago, his father was buried. In Sakuragi's young heart, his weakness caused his father's death. He knew that he could never forgive himself.  
  
"HEEELP!!"  
  
Sakuragi dashed at where the sound was coming from. He saw a girl about his age being bullied by the same kids who had beaten him up the day his father died. He was seething with rage at the sight of these bullies harassing a girl. He must avenged his father.  
  
"LET HER GO!"  
  
With blinding speed, Sakuragi ran toward the bullies and gave them a good lashing they would never forget. He didn't know what overpowered him but the only thing he saw was a group of boys running away in fright.  
  
Sakuragi approached the girl and kneeled beside her. "Daijobu?"  
  
The girl looked at him quizically. It was apparent that she couldn't understand him. Sakuragi saw that this girl was a foreigner.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you understand English?"  
  
The girl nodded and said, "Yes. Thanks for your help. "  
  
Sakuragi help her stood up and warned her, "Be careful next time, ok?"  
  
The girl was about to say something when Sakuragi's mother arrived.  
  
"Hana! Hana-kun! You're alright!" Yui cried and hugged her son fiercely.  
  
Sakuragi tried to wiggle out from his mother's embrace and moved to introduce the girl he had just saved.  
  
"Oka-san this is...."  
  
"Kathleen." the girl said quietly.  
  
Yui offered her hand to the girl which the latter took heartedly. "I am very pleased to meet you, Kathleen."  
  
"It's getting late. Maybe we should accompany you home," Yui offered. But Kathleen vehemently reject the offer. "No, thank you. I can manage. My house is just around the corner. Bye!" before Yui could reply, Kathleen ran as fast as her young legs would allow her.  
  
"What a strange girl. Anyway, let's go home Hana," Yui said and took Sakuragi's young hand in hers.}  
  
"You're Kathleen, aren't you?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
Kathleen gave an excited squeal and proceeded to give Sakuragi another hug. "I knew you would remember!" she said before releasing him.  
  
Henry moved towards Sakuragi. "Kathleen is the daughter of the British Navy Seal's commander. Your father was a very good friend of her father. I'm so happy that you two are quite acquainted, "  
  
Hmmm, that explains her temper Sakuragi thought.  
  
He took a long look at the girl and found that she was very pretty. Auburn shoulder length hair framed her oval face. Her green eyes were sparkling with happiness and her fine Grecian nose was perspiring a little because of the humidity and her excitement. Her bowshaped mouth was turned up in a beautiful smile. Sakuragi found himself blushing just by looking at her. Man, what a hot chick!  
  
Feeling the eyes of everyone around him, Sakuragi introduced his uncle to his Shohoku teammates. After introduction, the team proceeded to their practice.  
  
Kathleen was at the sideline with Haruko, Ayako, and Anzai sensei. Finally, she had met him again. She had to run away then because of strict orders from her father not to let herself be shown to Master Lance's son. But fate has another plan. Well, that was in the past now. She could be with him for a long time now because there's a big chance Hanamich would take the royal title. She let out a happy sigh.  
  
Haruko on the other hand was quite confused. Seeing Hanamichi with girl caused a painful tug at her heart. She was angry at the girl for no reason. That's stupid. Why should I be jealous? I mean Hanamichi is my friend! Wait, did I just call him Hanamichi? Haruko shaked her head to get the image of Sakuragi and the girl out of her head. "I'm being stupid, "she whispered. Of course, she's just surprised that's all. Then she saw Sakuragi has the ball and said...  
  
"GANBATTE SAKURAGI!"  
  
"GOODLUCK HANAMICHI!"  
  
At the same time, Kathleen and Haruko cheered for the red-head. Kathleen turned her head towards Haruko, an evil glare flickering in her eyes. Haruko inched away from the brunette.  
  
Kathleen seeing competition shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY HANAMICHI!" 


	7. To tell or not to tell

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you very much for your kind words and criticisms. Anyway, in this chapter I tried to repair why Hana's teammates weren't surprised upon seeing Henry. Ahahaha, yeah I guess its quite weird they aren't surprised, no? major sweatdrop Have fun!  
  
GUIDES:  
  
....-thoughts  
  
{...}-flashback  
  
DISCLAIMER: Slamdunk not mine. Kathleen, Henry, James mine. No money. Don't sue.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Practice has finally ended and the Shohoku basketball team left the gymnasium, leaving Sakuragi with his uncle and Kathleen.  
  
The practice didn't go as smoothly as Sakuragi wanted it. His teammates were just messing up. He noticed that most of them either ogled at Kathleen or looked quizzically at Henry. Really, who would have thought Sakuragi has an Englishman uncle. Good thing Sakuragi didn't tell them that Henry was born from a royal family or else...Maybe he'll tell them some other time when they are all sitting down with enough restraints to hold his teammates back from jumping in utter surprise.  
  
Sakuragi laughed at the memory of Rukawa getting hit in the head with a basketball. The kitsune was always glancing at the pretty brunette and he did not see the incoming pass from Ryota. Rukawa got smacked on the face which was followed by a resounding thwack on the head from Ayako's fan.  
  
{"CONCENTRATE!" Ayako said.  
  
Rukawa's face was still emotionless but there's a faint blush in his cheek. }  
  
And then there's Kathleen. Man, this girl was just something. She actually fought with his Haruko!  
  
"Hanamichi, are you listening?"  
  
Sakuragi was cut off from his reverie when he heard him being addressed by his uncle. "Yes, what is it?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"I said, two days from now we'll be leaving Japan for England," Henry repeated.  
  
Sakuragi merely nodded. His mind was set - he'll leave Japan to see his paternal grandparents.  
  
"Oh, Hanamichi this will be fun!" Kathleen squealed and proceeded to hug Sakuragi. The red-head scratch his head in awkwardness, not knowing what to do to the beautiful brunette.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuragi and his uncle, together with Kathleen, parted ways. His uncle said they still need to arrange his visa for his departure two days from now.  
  
{"Hanamichi, I will go to the embassy for your visa. We'll probably stay at the hotel, so tell your mother not to wait for us," Henry said before entering the limousine.  
  
Kathleen gave a light peck on Sakuragi's cheek. The red-head turned three shades of red upon receiving the kiss. "I'll see you in two days, ok? Take care," Kathleen whispered. Then before entering the car, she also said a bit sourly, "And stay away from that Haruko-whatever," and with a slight wave, she entered the car.}  
  
Just as Sakuragi was about to turn in the corner, he was met full force by the basketball team.  
  
"YOU LUCKY DOG, YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAVE A PRETTY GIRLFRIEND!" Ryota said noisily, clasping Sakuragi by the neck.  
  
Sakuragi wiggled his way out of Ryota grasps and blurted, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Ryota merely laughed at him and whispered conspiratorially, "You don't need to hide it. Haruko's not affected. She's head over heels in love with Rukawa. Hehehe..."  
  
Sakuragi gave Ryota a resounding head butt at the mention of Rukawa's name. The Shohoku captain lay flat on the street. The red-head walked away from his teammates but Yasuda and Ayako immediately stopped him.  
  
"Oh, come on now, Sakuragi. Ryota's joking. Just tell us the truth, please?" Ayako said, trying to use her charm to peruse Sakuragi to tell the truth. Ryota got jealous by Ayako's flirtatious way but a sharp look from the pretty manager shut him up.  
  
Sakuragi considered his option. If he tells them now, his dilemma will be over. At least, his teammates will not ask where he is if he leaves for England. But if he did tell them, there's a big possibility that they would think of it as a joke.  
  
He looked at his teammates. They looked interested. Maybe it won't be a bad idea to tell them the truth. Sakuragi thought.  
  
"All right," Sakuragi said, "Let's go to Danny's."  
  
"Wow, you'll treat us?" Ryota excitedly asked.  
  
"No, you baka! Of course you'll pay!" And with that, Sakuragi headed straight for the restaurant, leaving a couple of grumbling Shohoku players. Sakuragi looked back at them. "Do you want to hear the truth or not? It seems like you're not very happy with my decision," he challenged them.  
  
Murmurs of "Of course not!" and "We'll even treat yah!" resounded in the air.  
  
Sakuragi grinned like a Chesire cat and continued walking towards Danny's.  
  
"One of these days....GRRRR!" Ryota said grumpily.  
  
"Do'aho..." 


	8. Revelation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 8 is up! Reviews will be deeply appreciated. Sorry it took so long to put this up.  
  
GUIDES:  
  
...-thoughts  
  
{...}-flashback  
  
DISCLAIMER: Takehiko Inoue owned Slamdunk. I'm just trying to recreate his story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"You're a what?"  
  
Every set of eyes was looking at the red-head.  
  
"I said, Henry is a knight and my father was supposed to be a duke. But he's dead so I'll take his place."  
  
Ryota's hand with a spoonful of ice cream was left hanging in mid-air, Ayako just stared at Sakuragi as if he was an alien, and Rukawa was....well.... being Rukawa (Translation: Emotionless as ever).  
  
Ryota was the first to recover. He immediately ate his ice cream, followed by a drink of his ice tea. He looked formally at Sakuragi. "Ok. So what's the punchline?"  
  
Sakuragi gawked at Ryota as if he was a dirt. "There's no punchline,"  
  
At that word, Ryota couldn't help but burst out laughing. Ayako followed suit and next thing Sakuragi knew, everyone was laughing.  
  
Sakuragi was already turning five shades of purple, which was clashing badly with his red-hair. He was getting annoyed - nay, murderous. They dared laughed at the tensai!  
  
"Fine," he blurted, "laughed if that's what you want! If I leave Japan one of these days and never comes back, maybe you'll believe me!" After that emotional outburst, Sakuragi stood up angrily and stormed off the place. He had slammed the door so hard, the whole place rattled.  
  
Sakuragi's teammates looked at each other guiltily. They weren't expecting that Sakurgi would be that angry.  
  
"Well...what now?" Ayako was the first to break the silence.  
  
"That was a bad thing you did. Shame on all of you!" Ryota said knowingly. He was immediately hit with Ayako's fan.  
  
"You were the one who laughed the loudest," Ayako gave a knowing glare at Ryota. The captain felt very small under the manageress glare.  
  
"The best thing we could do is to apologize to Hanamichi first thing in the morning. Then the second best thing is to shut up about the whole incident. And not to laugh about it..." At this Ayako gave Ryota another glare. Ryota was wise enough to nod as a sign of consent. "Good. That settled the matter,"Ayako finished.  
  
Really...who would really thought that Do'aho was born from royalty? Rukawa thought as he sipped his ice tea to prevent himself from laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back at Akagi's home, Akagi Haruko was watching the 6 o'clock news. She screamed when she saw a very familiar girl at the next segment.  
  
The reporter was talking to Henry, Sakuragi's uncle. With him, was the girl who harassed her earlier. But Haruko wasn't paying attention to what the reporter was saying. She was looking at the words on her TV screen: Sir Henry of Lancaster.  
  
"Oh my God, Sakuragi is...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Sakuragi's home, the red-head boy was turning and tossing at his bed. He was still fuming mad at his teammates. How could they laugh at him! He could almost punched them (well, the boys anyway. He wouldn't dare hurt a girl, especially Ayako). Even though he half-expected their reaction, it was still irritating to watch them laughed at his face.  
  
Sakuragi, in his annoyance, threw the pillow at the wall. He closed his eyes but he could see his teammates laughing. "ARRRRGH! Stop it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sakuragi was walking to his school groggily. He did not get a decent sleep due to yesterday's ordeal. He yawned and stretched his arms to rid a bit of his sleepiness. He was turning a corner when he chanced upon his Shohoku teammates waiting for him...even Rukawa.  
  
The Shohoku basketball team smiled at him testily, except Rukawa of course, who was fast asleep. Sakuragi glared at them and proceeded to walking to school. "Anou, Sakuragi..."Ayako started. The red-head stopped on his tracks, but he didn't turn back to look at her. "Well, we know you're angry," Sakuragi snorted, "but we're sorry. We are really sorry. Aren't we guys?" Ayako said.  
  
"Look, Sakuragi..." At the sound of Ryota's voice, Sakuragi finally turned around and looked at Ryota menacingly. Ryota gulped. Sakuragi advanced towards Ryota. His teammates backed away, expecting a fight to ensue. Ryota stay put out of fear. He reckoned he deserved a head butt after what he did. Any moment now, he thought.  
  
Sakuragi was looking down at Ryota. He was immensely enjoying the looked of fear at Ryota's face. He really didn't need to hear them apologize but he could have a little fun with them.  
  
He watched as trickle of sweat formed on the captain's forehead. He moved his head closely. Ryota took another gulped. Please, let it be over soon! Ryota prayed as he closed his eyes. Then...  
  
A laugh. Somebody was laughing. He opened his left eye and saw Sakuragi on the pavement, guffawing. "HAHAHAHAHA, RYOCHIN! You looked so afraid! HAHAHAHAHA! "  
  
Ryota got irritated and he wanted to punch Sakuragi but he stopped on his tracks. "You're not...angry?"  
  
"After the show you did, how could I be angry! You looked as if you'll faint any moment! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Ryota cuffed Sakuragi at the neck. "You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ryochin, what will Ayako say? HAHAHA!" Sakuragi said between chortling.  
  
Ayako promptly gave Sakuragi a beating with her fan. Sakuragi rubbed sorely his head. "What did you do that for?"  
  
But Ayako just smiled at him. "We promise not to laugh at you again,"  
  
Sakuragi nodded and returned a small smile. A long silence ensued. Ayako broke the uncomfortable silence by ushering all of them to school. "Come on, now! We're gonna be late!"  
  
The basketball team chattered happily all the way to the school. However, upon entering the gates they were met by hordes of reporter and paparazzi. The reporters and paparazzi all moved towards Sakuragi, barraging him with questions. "How do you feel that you will be a duke?" "Have you met your grandmother yet?" "How was Sir Lance as a father?" "How's you sex life?" Sakuragi looked incredulously at the reporter who asked the last question.  
  
His teammates were gazing at the mob clobbering Sakuragi. This means that...  
  
"You mean, he wasn't joking?" Rukawa asked.  
  
Just then, Haruko arrived at school. "Minna, Sakuragi is a..."  
  
"Royalty. We know," Ayako said as their gaze both fell on Sakuragi and the reporters mobbing him.  
  
"Hanamichi-kun...." Haruko whispered. 


	9. Leaving

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY! SORRY! It took me so long to upload another chapter. Hehehe, just graduated from high school (yay! college here I come!) Anyway, here's chapter 9.  
  
GUIDES:  
  
... - thoughts  
  
{...} - flashback  
  
DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimer applied.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sakuragi had to put up with the pesky reporters for two days. They seemed to pop out from nowhere and appeared by his side every few minutes. The school needed to employ the Kanagawa police to free the school from these headaches but to no avail.  
  
Sakuragi would have loved the attention...he craved for it every single day. To get the same attention Rukawa was getting. But he's ready to take it all back now. HE NEVER WANTED THIS! For two days, he had to endure the stares of the whole Shohoku population. It was quite uncomfortable. Before, his schoolmates would stare at him because he was so tall and he looked so mean. But now they stare at him because of his new found celebrity status.  
  
Of course, there's a silver lining to this unwanted attention. Sakuragi really didn't mind the recognition he was getting from the female species. Each time he passed by the school hall, a number of girls would come up to him and asked for his autograph. The red-head boy would always blush each time a girl would do that. But still, the only attention he really wanted was that of Haruko.  
  
After the news leaked that he was born from royalty, Haruko barely noticed him. When they meet at the school corridor, she always swerved past him. It hurt Sakuragi because he couldn't understand why did Haruko avoid him. Was it something he said? Or he did? He didn't know. All he wanted was that Haruko would befriend him again.  
  
"Hanamichi its time,"  
  
Sakuragi looked up and saw his uncle looking at him. "Already?" he asked the older man. Henry nodded.  
  
With a heavy heart, Sakuragi stood up from his chair and headed towards the plane. His mom was already inside of it. Sakuragi looked back at the tarmac , hoping that he would see Haruko there. She wasn't present in the farewell party thrown by his teammates hours earlier. The red-head sighed and proceeded to head towards the plane.  
  
Once inside the plane, Sakuragi slumped beside his mother. Yui saw her son's crestfallen face and smiled a tiny smile. "A penny for your thought?"  
  
Sakuragi looked at her mother and returned a small smile. "I'm just nervous," he lied even though he knew his mother really had an idea why he's sad.  
  
Yui just nodded and didn't push the envelope. She really couldn't blame Haruko. The girl must have been shock at the news. Maybe she thought she wasn't good for him. That was how exactly she felt when she found out Lance's status. Maybe, just maybe, that was how Haruko assessed the whole situation. Yui put her arm around Sakuragi. That was the least thing she could do for him. "I know..."  
  
After a few minutes the plane took off from the airport.  
  
Little did Sakuragi know, Haruko was just outside the airport the whole time. She knew Sakuragi was hurt by the way she acted. But she felt it was the right thing to do. This past few days, she really didn't know how she felt about him. Sometimes she was confused by her emotion. The thought of Sakuragi leaving rocked her world. Maybe it was selfish or wicked to ignore him. But what could she do?  
  
Haruko watched as the plane soared through the azure sky. She felt that her eyes were getting moist. "Take care, Hanamichi..."  
  
Haruko turned her back to the airport and started the long walk home. 


	10. Face to Face

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 10 is up, you guys! Wow, it took me a long time to upload another chapter. As always, review please. Comments and criticisms are deeply appreciated.  
  
GUIDES:  
  
{...} - flashback  
  
... - thoughts  
  
DISCLAIMER: Same old, same old.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Sakuragi tried to catch a few naps during the flight. But his sadness and anxiousness weren't helping in making him fall asleep.  
  
The thought of meeting his grandmother left a queasy feeling in his stomach everytime. According to the stories Henry told him, his grandmother has a quick temper and a rather sharp tongue. But Henry assured him that she misses his grandson - that would be him, Sakuragi Hanamichi - and couldn't wait to see him after 16 long years. But that still didn't erase any lingering doubts on Sakuragi's mind.  
  
What would he say to his grandmother he barely knew? He imagined a scenario in which they will just be staring into one another the whole time. His head hurts by just thinking about it.  
  
And then, there was the incident earlier. Why didn't Haruko come? Weren't they friends?  
  
{"To Sakuragi!" Ayako said, raising her punch glass high up in the air.  
  
"TO SAKURAGI!" the Shohoku basketball team chorused. Sakuragi was actually blushing. He was surprised that his teammates would go this far for him. He looked around, grateful that they cared about him.  
  
"Arigato, minna! The tensai is really happy! NYAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"Do'aho....Just don't bring your stupidity to England. You'll be bringing shame to the Japanese people..." Rukawa said quietly.  
  
"NANI!?! What did you say, kitsune! Hmph! The tensai forgave you just for now. If I know, you're just jealous. HAHAHAHAHAH"  
  
"Do'aho...."  
  
"TEME KITSUNE!"  
  
"Maa maa, Sakuragi, Rukawa. You shouldn't fight, " Kogure tried to step in between the two hot-blooded teenagers. Kogure was enjoying his semestral break together with Akagi and Mitsui. The three decided to help in putting up a farewell party for the self-proclaimed tensai after they heard the news of Sakuragi's lineage.  
  
After that slight disruption, the whole team proceeded to fill their stomachs with the sumptous foods prepared by Mitsui and Ayako.  
  
"Hmmmmm, this cheesecake is really delicious Micchi! Wow, I didn't know you're a great cook! What, are you trying to find a wife?" Sakuragi said between mouthful of the cheesecake.  
  
"First, stop calling me Micchi! Second, I'm too young to get married!"  
  
"Wow, you're touchy. So who's the lucky girl?" the red-head continued.  
  
Akagi immediately gave Sakuragi a whack on the head. "SAKURAGI HANAMICHI! WHEN WILL YOU EVER GROW UP?"  
  
"Itai, Gori. That hurts. How can you do that to royalty?"  
  
The former captain gave Sakuragi another whack before walking away. "Because I can do that to you and I don't give a damn even if you're the king of the whole universe,"  
  
"Do'aho..." Rukawa said while slowly sipping his punch.  
  
"GRRRRRR....." Sakuragi rubbed his sore head. He looked around and immediately became sad. Where is she? He looked around and waited for Haruko's arrival but it was in vain. Until the party ended, no Haruko came to bid him what might be a final goodbye between the two of them. Sakuragi left the court with a heavy heart.  
  
"Hey, we'll be landing in a few minutes,"  
  
Sakuragi opened his eyes and gazed at Kathleen's smiling face. He returned the smile and said, "Where's my mother?"  
  
"Oh, she just talked to some clients on the phone. So, are you nervous or what?"  
  
"A bit,"  
  
"Don't be. Lady Sophia may be quite, well, a feisty lady. But she's a real softie," Kathleen assured Sakuragi.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Hey, no prob. You'll love England. It's a wonderful country, believe me. And I'll be your tour guide. That is, if you want me to be your tour guide," the girl blushed towards the end of her speech. She cast her gaze downwards to avoid meeting Sakuragi's eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"REALLY!" Kathleen acclaimed, then composed herself, "I mean, that's great. We'll have some fun!" With a slight wave, she returned to her seat with a slight bounce on her step.  
  
Sakuragi smiled at her retreating figure and closed his eyes once again.  
  
After 30 minutes, he heard the pilot speaking over the PR system, "Please fasten your seat belt, we'll be landing in 5 minutes,"  
  
Sakuragi put his seat belt around and prayed to whoever was up there to give him strength.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, below on the private airport, a grand woman was walking back and forth. She was well passed her 60's but her face still had that youthful glow. Her lofty stature was evident in the way she carried herself, even if she was a bit agitated.  
  
"Madame, please compose yourself," Jane, one of the Duchess consort, said to the pacing lady.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Sophia said as she sat down on her chair. After 16 years, she would finally see her grandson.  
  
"I'm sure they will be here any minute, my lady, "Jane replied.  
  
"Very well...please get my glasses Jane. I wanted to see my grandson clearly," with a dignified air, Sophia sat regally and proceeded to wait for the arrival of the plane.  
  
After a few minutes, the plane carrying Sakuragi, Yui, Henry, Kathleen and James touchdown at the airport.  
  
"They're here, my lady. Here's your glasses," Jane gave the glasses to Sophia andr retreat immediately.  
  
The Duchess put her glasses swiftly and smiled as she saw clearly the descending form of her grandson. "So very much like my Lance..." Sophia said to herself. "Come on, let's meet them," the Duchess said, her consort following behind her footsteps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuragi's heart was thumping as he descended from the plane. The moment of truth has arrived.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Henry said,"Oh, look, here's mother to greet us. She's reckless as always, coming out here in the freezing cold," he finished with an amused chuckle.  
  
Sakuragi just stood ther, gaping at the incoming figure of her grandmother.  
  
"Well, come on. Don't just stand there. Is that how you greet your grandmother?" Sophia addressed him with a thick British accent, standing face to face with Sakuragi.  
  
If there's any lingering doubt on Sakuragi's mind about him being a future duke and a relative of Sir Henry of Lancaster, it was completely erased now.  
  
The woman, his grandmother, standing in front of him, has a head full of red hair. 


	11. First Day in England

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 11! Yay, I was able to write this chapter. Anyway, I changed some of the events, especially about Sakuragi's father's death, so that the whole Kathleen meeting Sakuragi the first time would fit into the story. I have a fictional license, right? Have fun, ne?  
  
GUIDES:  
  
... - thoughts  
  
{...} - flashback  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual, please.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tick. Tick. Tick. The continuous ticking of the grandfather's clock was the only sound that broke the silence between the Duchess and Sakuragi. They had been like this for 30 minutes already. Sakuragi opened his mouth to speak but shut it immediately. What was he supposed to say? Oh grandma, I haven't seen you for 16 years but I already felt we've never been apart. Right.  
  
"Well, I'm very glad you come to England, Hanamichi," Sophia said to break the uncomfortable silence, "and take the place of your father, Lance."  
  
"Ahahaha, that's nothing!" Sakuragi replied and apprehensively took a sip of his tea. Oh no, how can I possibly tell her that I really don't want to take my father's place. I just want to see my grandparents. Help me, Kami- sama! Sakuragi thought despairingly as he stole a glance of his grandmother.  
  
Sophia was strikingly youthful looking for her age. Her flaming red hair - the same shade as that of Sakuragi - was still shiny and bouncy and there were only a few shades of gray that adorned it. She has a nice nose and full lips. Her face was marred by a few wrinkles that did not make her looked older but instead, make her even more regal. But Sakuragi noted that his grandmother's brown eyes hid a long standing sorrow.  
  
"Hanamichi, are you listening to what I am saying?"  
  
Sophia's prodding got Sakuragi out of his revery and noticed the quizzical look of his grandmother.  
  
"Sumimasen, I was not listening. What is it you're talking about?"  
  
"As I was saying, your induction to royalty will happen two weeks from now. That time frame will be enough to teach you the ways of the royals. You will learn to talk, walk, and move like a blue-blooded duke that you will be. Your lesson will start the day after tomorrow so that you will have time to rest and perhaps, tour the rest of our estate,"  
  
Lessons!?! I will have lessons! I left Japan so that I can escape anything about schools and then this! But Sakuragi bit his tongue and merely nodded.  
  
"I believe you're very tired after that long flight. You need to get some rest," Sophia turned towards James standing beside her and said, "Please take him to his room James,"  
  
"Very well, my lady,"  
  
Sakuragi stood up and said to Sophia, "Uhm, good night." Then with James in tow, Sakuragi walked out of the room.  
  
Sophia smiled when Sakuragi had left the room. He's very much like my Lance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakuragi and James were walking quietly along the palace's corridor when a thought struck Sakuragi.  
  
"James, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it, Master Hanamichi?"  
  
"Uhm, will you not address me as master or any of that title? It's quite uncomfortable," Sakuragi pleaded.  
  
"Very well, Ma - I mean, Hanamichi,"  
  
"That's better. As I was saying, what happened to my grandfather?"  
  
A cloud seemed to pass over James eyes. "Lord William died of a heart attack when you're father was just 10 years old. It was so sudden and it scarred the whole family so deeply. Especially your father, Hanamichi. He was very close to Lord William,"  
  
Sakuragi was lost in his thoughts. So his father and him shared the same fate. Lance's father died when he was 10 and Lance's died also of a heart attack when Sakuragi was also 10. What a coincidence and very tragic. Sakuragi could still remember as if it happened yesterday the day when his father died. He saw his father on the floor writhing in pain and moaning to help him. He was just about to call an ambulance when those bullies blocked him. No amount of pleading could stop those bullies from hurting him. They only stopped when Sakuragi could barely stand up and left him on the street. Sakuragi summoned every will to reach the hospital and requested an ambulance to go to their home. The nurses rushed to treat him first but he was defiant that they brought an ambulance immediately to his residence. When they reached his home, it was too late. Young Sakuragi watched brokenheartedly as they placed his father's dead body inside the ambulance. His young heart was crumbled knowing fully too well that his father died alone.  
  
Sakuragi couldn't help but sniffed at all those memories. James heard him but he just keep his mouth shut.  
  
The butler knew that Lance's died also of heart attack. According to the story told him by Lady Yui, Sakuragi never quite forgive himself for letting his father died alone.  
  
After some time, they reached his room and Sakuragi immediately lay his tired body onto the bed. So far so good, he's holding up. He really missed his teammates and wondered what they are doing. Hmph! They will have a hard time winning games without me. They need the tensai for crucial situation. Sakuragi thought smugly. Kitsune, take all your time while I'm not there. The tensai will be even better once he gets back in Japan. And then, and then, Haruko-chan will notice me! Sakuragi closed his eyes with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Achooo..."  
  
"Hey, someone remembered you Rukawa. Must be one of the Rukawa Shinetai," Mitsui said and illicit a chuckle from the basketball team.  
  
Rukawa remained stoic as ever.  
  
"I wonder how Hanamichi is holding up?" Ayako wondered out loud. It's been only a day since Sakuragi left and the team wasn't the same without the loudmouthed red head. She just couldn't believe the big void left by Hanamichi.  
  
"I envy him...He got rich all of the sudden," Ryota mused.  
  
"Yeah, all those things he could buy," Yasuda said deploringly and proceeded to eat his sundae.  
  
Little did they know the hardships that Sakuragi must face from now on. 


	12. Blossoming

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After a year and a half, I finally revived this fic. Uhm, yeah. Right. On to the story!

DISCLAIMER: Slamdunk is the property of Takehiko Inoue.

*          *          *          *          *          

"Hanamichi, wake up."

A grunt. An unintelligible reply that James barely understood. 

"Hanamichi, for the love of gods, get out of bed!" said James more forcefully.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Hanamichi. The red head snuggled deeper into his bed and dismissed the butler with a wave of his hand. James could swear that in a matter of few seconds, Hanamichi was snoring once again.

James swore under his breath. It had been like this for the past week. He would try to wake up his young master from sleep but the latter would just ignore him and go back to sleep once again. The task was more daunting than he expected. 

"Your grandmother and uncle are waiting downstairs. Please, get out of bed. Right now." pleaded James. Hanamichi didn't even stir. 

James saw the pitcher at Hanamichi's bedside. He picked it up and was ready to dump its content to the sleeping boy in front of him when the door swung open and a familiar mass of auburn hair entered the room.

"Is he awake?" Kathleen asked the already purple-face butler in front of him. "And what are you going to do with that pitcher?" 

"I was torn between pouring water at him or just simply crash this thing to his skull," James said quietly. It looked like he was seriously considering the latter of the two choices. Kathleen couldn't help but laughed at the butler's dilemma. "Let me do it. I'll wake him up for you. You do not have the patience for this. Just go downstairs and tell Lady Sophia that we'll come down in a minute, ok?"

James heaved a sigh and put down the pitcher at the bedside table. "I wasn't paid to wake up this, this…" he seemed to have been lost for words to appropriately described the still slumbering red head in front of him. "Duke?" Kathleen tried to help, her eyes twinkling with mirth. James rolled his eyes at this. "He's not going to be a duke at this rate, miss." James said with a sigh for much added emphasis.

Kathleen let out a small laughed again and promptly pushed James out of the room. "I can handle this. Now, go!"

"Good luck, miss," James said. He bowed and exited the room. He hoped she has more luck than he did. _"Of all the good quality that he can inherit from his father, why does it have to be this?"_  James thought morosely but smiled at the sight of the two teenagers inside the room. _"Well, it looks like I wouldn't have to do this dreadful job after all."_ James closed the door gently and walked away from Hanamichi's bedroom to give the two teens some privacy.  

*          *          *          *          *

Kathleen tiptoed towards Hanamichi's bed and sat lightly at the edge. "Christ, what a big baby," she exasperatingly said. She wasn't far from the truth. Hanamichi was clutching a pillow like a kid who doesn't want to let go of his teddy bear and Kathleen could have sworn that there was a dribble of drool on Hanamichi's chin. All that she could do was to shake her head disapprovingly at this sight. _"The future duke, a secret slob!"_ she thought amusingly. Well, she better wake him up before the meal got cold downstairs. 

Kathleen inched closely towards Hanamichi, an evil glint crossing her eyes. How will she wake him up this time? Last time, she shook him so hard that he jumped right out of his bed and caused quite a raucous by threatening his imaginary enemy that he'll pay big time for waking the red head up. She never imagined that he _could _be that loud. Hanamichi, of course, found no one in his room but her and it only took a few seconds for it to register that it was Kathleen who woke him up. She thought that it was so cute that he blushed when he realized the violent display she had witnessed. 

Well, that method was out of the question now. Kathleen never does the same thing twice. _"I'll tickle the bejesus out of this guy!" _she giggled maniacally at the image of a squirming Hanamichi begging her to stop. She inched even closer, her fingers already comically wiggling for the job ahead. She assumed a straddle position for more balance and psychotically whispered, "Prepare to meet your maker!" Kathleen then launched a full-scale tickle assault on the sleeping boy.

The result was better than she expected. The red head was very ticklish! "Are you awake now? Are you awake now?" Kathleen said in what she hoped was a threatening voice but then she instantly dissolved into a burst of giggle. Hanamichi's eyes flew open and managed to let out a groan when he saw that his assailant was a girl. Kathleen laughed even more at his reaction because she knew that this guy wouldn't even lift a finger to hurt her the slightest bit. "Kami… stop! Hahaha, stop...it! Hahaha! I'm war – ahahaha - ning you!" Hanamichi managed to blurt out in between laughing and trying to gently prying off the girl on top of him. "Or what will you do? Huh? Huh?" Kathleen replied and continued tickling the poor guy. Hanamichi, seeing that threat was not working for Kathleen, did the one thing that he said he would never do. Beg. "Please ­— hahaha! — stop! I can't breathe — hahaha! Don't tickle me there! —anymore!" Hanamichi wheezed out but there's no stopping the girl. "Oh, begging now, huh? I don't think so! Serves you right for giving James and I a hard time everyday trying to wake you up!" she smirked, but mercifully stopping her assault on Hanamichi. 

Hanamichi's chest was heaving and he silently thanked Kami or whoever gods were listening for saving him from death by tickling. He was splayed on his back, gulping for air. He was aware that Kathleen was sitting Indian sit on top of his legs. Good thing she was light because energy was literally drained out of his body. "Why do you always do that?" Hanamichi asked sulkily, still gasping for air. "Do what?" Kathleen said, pretending that she didn't have any idea on what he was talking about. "That!" Hanamichi cried out, raising his head slightly. "You mean this?" Kathleen coyly said and acted as if she's going to tickle Hanamichi again, to which the poor boy let out a pitiful whimper and brought down his head once again on the pillow. She withdrew her hand, amused at the boy's reaction. "Well, if you weren't such a log, then we don't have to do this every morning!" said Kathleen. "Well, I'm sorry but it's not you who sleeped late every night for the last two months to prepare for that duke thing!" Hanamichi said sharply. Kathleen rolled her eyes at him albeit there's a smile playing at her lips. "Ok, ok. Fine. You're tired and obviously wanting of sleep. I'm sorry, oh future duke," said Kathleen mockingly. Hanamichi just grunt in reply. She merely grinned at his utter annoyance.

"Come on, we have to go down. Your grandma's waiting for us," Kathleen coaxed Hanamichi. She slid out of his legs and sat at the bed's edge once again, offering her hand to Hanamichi. Her grin widened when she saw him reaching out for her hand. "That's the spirit! Let's go!" 

But Hanamichi had other plans. He took hold of Kathleen's hand and pulled the girl towards the bed. Kathleen squealed when she realized that she was now at the receiving end of the tickle assault. "How do you like that?" Hanamichi said. He was mercilessly tickling Kathleen, getting back at her for disturbing his sleep. There were tears already spilling at her eyes and she couldn't form a coherent sentence to make him stop. He was obviously enjoying her "pain". "Stop! Hahaha!" she said, breathless and distraught because of all that tickling. She placed one hand on Hanamichi's bare chest and tried to push the red head away from him, all the while still giggling at their childish antics. Hanamichi stopped but he was also laughing. 

"Take that. No one gets away from Sakuragi Hanamichi unscathed," Hanamichi said in a low voice, a smirk besmirching his face. Kathleen smirked in return. "You may have won this battle but I will still win the fight," she replied, her eyes twinkling at this little exchange. They jokingly glared at each other and both trying not to burst out laughing. But suddenly, both became aware of how they looked like. 

Kathleen's right hand was still on Hanamichi's chest and her other hand was resting lightly on his arm. Hanamichi was on top of her, each of his hand palmed down on the bed, his arms supporting his body. He could see that she was also catching her breath, her mouth partly opened to let the air in. Her hair was spread out like a fan behind her and her eyes twinkling with amusement. Hanamichi never felt more nervous in his life just looking down at the girl beneath her. 

Meanwhile, Kathleen could clearly see his features and found that she was mesmerized. He could see in his eyes the same swirl of emotions that she was feeling now. Joy, confusion, shyness, nervousness. She felt being sucked in to this golden brown vortex into his soul. His face was glistening with sweat that made him looked ruggedly handsome. His hair was swept back but a few of it fell down on his face and slightly covered his eyes. But Kathleen was even more aware of his skin touching her skin. How she could feel his heartbeat through her palms. It was hypnotic and…intimate. She felt the color crept up her cheeks but to her horror, saw Hanamichi grinned at that little display. "That color suits you," he said huskily, never taking her eyes off her. She smiled inspite of her self.

 She didn't know how long they were in that position but she was asking God to not let this moment end. 

*          *          *          *          *

"Were are they?"

"Probably Hanamichi was harder to wake up this time?" Henry suggested.

"Of all the things to inherit from his father…" Sophia trailed but she nevertheless found it amusing that father and son shared the same bad habit. Henry tried not to let her see that he's laughing but the lady was a hawk. "Stop laughing. You're worst," she said so sternly that Henry stopped laughing at once and blushed profusely. 

"Finally! We've been waiting for you and the food's getting cold," 

Hanamichi and Kathleen entered the dining room timidly and took their respective places: Hanamichi beside his uncle, Kathleen in front of Hanamichi. The two met each other's gazes but both abruptly looked down also, a pink blush tingeing their cheeks. The meal was eaten in silence. But though it looked like something escaped Sophia, Henry was a bit sharper.

Henry was looking at the two and found two teenagers looking flushed and a…bit shy around each other? He looked at his nephew then at Kathleen and tried to guess what made this two seemed unusually quiet. A tiny blush was even evident on each of their faces. Both are also stealing glances at each other when one of them isn't looking. Glances that spoke volume and was hastily cut short when the observed made even the tiniest of movement.

 Henry saw all of this and smiled inwardly. 


	13. Confused me not

AUTHOR'S NOTE: None as of the moment.

DISCLAIMER: Same old. Same old.

*          *          *          *          *

"The affair will be in three days,"

Hanamichi looked up from the book that he was reading and stared at his uncle. He nodded silently and returned his gaze at the book. He tried to continue reading but Hanamichi was already preoccupied by the event.

"Scared?" Henry asked, sitting beside his nephew.

"Not exactly," Hanamichi answered back, not looking up from the book. But Hanamichi was scared for the second time in his entire life (the first one was the day his father died). Three days from now he will be named as duke and life as he knows it will be gone forever. Hanamichi Sakuragi, the 16 years old center of the Shohoku basketball team will cease to exist. Three days from now, he will become Sir Hanamichi, Duke of Lancaster and Edinburgh. _I'm not ready_, he thought, deeply troubled by the upcoming activity. He slammed the book shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. _God, I feel a head ache coming._

Henry felt his nephew tensed. A surge of pity welled up inside of him and patted the broad shoulder beside him. "Don't worry. You're doing the right thing,"

"Am I?" Hanamichi asked, turning his head to look at his uncle. Confusion marred the young man's face.

"I think," Henry said lightly, evidently trying to ease up the tension. He smiled at his nephew consolingly and clapped Hanamichi's shoulder before standing up.

"You think?" Hanamichi said mockingly and promptly rolled his eyes. "That's a big help," he muttered.

Henry pretended that he didn't sense the sarcasm dripping at Hanamichi's reply. He understood what his nephew's feeling. It's not fair to take him away from the life he was used to and then suddenly introduced him to aristocratic life, expecting results right away. He had watched as Hanamichi manfully grappled the preparations and lessons he had to learn to be integrated into royalty. There were good days, but most of the time Hanamichi came up short. That's why Henry convinced his mother to extend the lessons to two months instead of the original two weeks to give Hanamichi more time to prepare. Sophia acceded right away when Hanamichi head butted to oblivion the third tutor during only the first week of  "class". 

Henry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. This must have been a burden for you but I would like you to know that we are proud of what you have become," Hanamichi wasn't replying and Henry knew that this discussion was over long before it started. Hanamichi evidently was still confused on this new role he had to take. Maybe he should really leave his nephew to his thoughts, since it looked like that that what Hanamichi was doing before he tried to strike up a conversation. Henry clapped Hanamichi's shoulder once again and silently walked away.

Hanamichi watched as his uncle walked out of the garden and instantly felt sorry for treating Henry badly. He knew that Henry was just trying to be nice and probably trying to help him be at ease with the big event but Hanamichi was far too troubled to be welcoming. Three days and his life is _over_. He leaned on the tree and closed his eyes. _What did I get myself into?_ Hanamichi slid down and slumped on the ground. He leaned his head on his hands and to his dismay, felt a throbbing on his temples. _Great, migraine_ he thought sardonically. He tried to ease away the pain by rubbing his temples but the stupid migraine won't disappear. Deeply annoyed, Hanamichi head butted the ground. He didn't know if giving himself a head bump three days prior the event would do him good but atleast for a moment he felt much better. He might be a duke in three days and leave everything behind but atleast, he can still head butt anything he wants. A slow smile of satisfaction crept to his face.

*          *          *          *          *

Meanwhile, Kathleen was frantically pacing her room. "Shit, shit, shit!" she mumbled frenetically. Memories of this morning event flooded her mind. She collapsed to a chair and buried her head on her hands. She was exhausted from all that walking, not to mention that her nerves felt limp. Heck, she felt limp! And she couldn't think a goddamn thing without _that_ popping to her mind. "What the heck did just happen!?!"

_{_

Kathleen was very aware of their position. Hanamichi was half-naked and ON TOP of him. If anyone walks in, he would think that they were doing something bad and immoral this early. But she liked the feeling of his taut skin on her palm and his warm presence above her. It made her feel…safe. And she didn't care if they looked weird or immoral as of this moment because she had never been this close to this young man for the past two months they were together. "That color suits you," Hanamichi said to her almost in a whisper. His words, his voice, it was like nothing she ever heard. It sounded so manly yet so soft and enticing. She tried to meet his gaze but shyness overcame her and she cast down her eyes. It fell on Hanamichi's lips and she felt a thrill coursed through her body.

"I wonder what it's like to kiss him," she thought idly. Kathleen was so lost in this thought that she didn't notice that she was lazily making circles on Hanamichi's arm, unconsciously sending bolts of electricity to the boy on top of him. She felt him tensed above her and she became conscious of what she was doing. She stopped and leveled her gaze with that of Hanamichi. She saw something in those eyes that made the urge to burn even brighter within her. Hanamichi gave her a nervous smile, lowering his face to hers. "I wonder what it's really, really like…" she said to herself half-mindedly, sliding the hand resting on Hanamichi's chest to his nape, bringing his face closer to hers. She could almost feel his breath on her face…

"Hanamichi, Miss Kathleen! Please hurry up! Lady Sophia and Master Henry are already waiting downstairs!" 

The rasp knock and the urgent voice sent both teenagers back to the real world. Hanamichi jumped up so quickly that he tangled his foot on the bed sheet and smacked his bottoms down on the floor. Kathleen, on the other hand, sat up and hugged a pillow in front of her as if trying to hide something. Kathleen looked at the door half-expectantly and half-frightened, anticipating James to come bursting in to witness their awkward position. But a few seconds passed and no James entered the room. Kathleen heaved a sigh of relief. She returned her gaze at Hanamichi and felt uncomfortable at once. "Well, I-I-uhm…" Kathleen tried to start a conversation but she was too tongue-tied to form a coherent sentence except for some incoherent babbling that she was on the verge of doing. She glanced at Hanamichi and promptly turned her head to other direction in vain attempt to hide the blush that was starting again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hanamichi stood up. The boy was also trying very hard not to glance at her. "I guess, I really have to change," 

Kathleen just nodded.

After a few minutes, Hanamichi and Kathleen went down to the dining room as what they usually do everyday but this time, instead of a blissful air accompanying them to breakfast, an awkward silence hung between them.

}

Kathleen ruffled her hair and stood up from the chair. She looked out of the window and watched as leaves fell from the trees. Autumn had already started and the leaves of various shades of yellow and red blanketed the castle grounds. It gave the place a whimsical appearance straight out fairy tale books her mother used to read to her. In the story, gallant knights fought off dragons and witches to reach their princess and in the end, hero and heroine shared a kiss to seal their deep love for one another. 

Kathleen used to dream that a prince would come at her doorstep one day, sweep her off her feet and kiss her just like those princes in the stories. Well, men did arrive at her doorstep but they skipped the second part and proceeded directly to the last number. They just couldn't wait to get on her pants. 

And then came Hanamichi.

They were ten when they first met and Hanamichi saved her from those brats just like those princes in fairy tale. He didn't exactly pull the rug under her that time but she kept the memory of a scrawny prince who came out of nowhere to rescue her from danger. Six years passed and her scrawny prince had grown up. And my god, how did he grow up! Kathleen mused impishly, remembering once again the feel of his skin on hers. And for the nth time, she sighed. 

Prince and Princess in fairy tales shared a kiss because they love each other. But what happened there in Hanamichi's room that morning was nothing of that sort. They were merely physically drawn to each other. But Kathleen knew that she almost kissed him not only because she was caught in the heat of the moment but also because she really wanted to. How couldn't she?

 For the past two months they were together, she came to know Hanamichi better. She saw in him princely qualities that unfortunately not many aristocratic people whom she met possessed. He was jolly, always making her laughed with his antics and stories about gorillas and foxes and other odd sorts of animals, which, Hanamichi said, irritated him greatly when he was still in Japan. But Kathleen could see that though he spoke of these animals with great annoyance sometimes, his eyes would soften always and his face would take a wistful look. 

Hanamichi would also loudly complained about the boring lessons he had to take every day for the past two months in preparation for his integration into royalty. He would swear, head butt his tutor, engage in a shouting match with Lady Sophia if the lady saw something that didn't please her (the activity, which the venerable lady confided to Kathleen she rather enjoyed tremendously because she could see that her grandson inherited her strong-headedness which should "serve Hanamichi well in the future"), and more than once declared that he's "sick and tired of these crap" and they should find a replacement for him because "he's going back to Japan that instant". But of course, he never did come back but stay and bravely battled the "crap", as he liked to call the lessons. After a rough start (which included all of the four conditions above and then some) during the first week of lessons, he sailed off smoothly with her, Lady Sophia's and Henry's help. 

Hanamichi might not notice it but enduring the lessons sweetened his temper. He became patient and started listening to authorities. The gruff voice gave way to a more quiet tone. Though still boisterous at times, he had learned to separate work from play. His volatile disposition was slowly being replaced by a sober nature, which was charming to behold. It happened more than once that Kathleen was pulled aside by some visiting royal teenage girls, requesting if they could be set up with the dashing duke-to-be (much to her chagrin). But being the hospitable hostess that she was, she helped them. But after an over-eager princess of a small European country jumped on Hanamichi, the poor guy got down on his bended royal knee (literally!) and begged her to stop traumatizing him. Kathleen was just too willing to oblige. 

A smile flitted across Kathleen's face as she remembered how they took their daily walk in the palace's orchard. There, Hanamichi showed his softer side to her. He would tell her stories about his father who he loved and respected dearly. There was still pain in his voice whenever he talked about his dad. Kathleen knew that Hanamichi never quite forgiven himself for Lance's death. Hanamichi also liked to talk about his mother and his friends back home in Japan. And to her dismay, he also talked about that Haruko girl. Kathleen wrinkled her nose in disgust (or was it jealousy?).

Kathleen leaned her head on the glass and sighed. Her relationship with Hanamichi was pretty good. Their two months of being together let her to know him better. In fact, she even developed an infatuation over him. Nothing serious, she thought. But now, she wasn't so sure. She felt something even stronger when she looked into his eyes. It's not lust, by gods, she swear it wasn't it! It was…well, it was definitely not infatuation, too. But whatever it was that she felt at that moment, she knew that it made her kissing him seemed so right. 

But she was afraid.

Did he feel the same thing? She had no idea. And because she had no idea, it made her fearful for the range of possibilities.

"I've got to stop thinking too much," she muttered. She lifted her head from the glass when something outside caught her eyes. She squinted and tried to clearly see what was it. 

It wasn't an it; it was a who. A who who had red hair and was head down into the ground. Her heart gave a sudden thumped. "Oh my god…"

*          *          *          *          *

I definitely feel much better… Hanamichi thought with a satisfied smile on his face. He was ready to rise from his position on the ground when he was yanked up and was placed on his back forcefully.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Shit! Don't leave me like this!" 

Hanamichi looked incredulously at Kathleen's worried face. The girl was on the verge of panic and her hand was wandering to search for any sign of injury. The scene looked so funny but Hanamichi was too stunned to laugh.

"Please, Hanamichi, talk to me. Please!" Kathleen said, her voice already breaking. "God, he's dead. He's de-" Hanamichi thought he heard enough.

"Kathleen!" he said loudly, taking both of her hands in his, "What are you doing?"

Kathleen stopped blabbering at once and looked at him. Her eyes widened at the realization that he's alive. "You're alright! But you're…and I thought that…So you're not…I mean —" Kathleen stammered. Hanamichi found her confusion cute. Some of her hair escaped from the ponytail she's wearing and her cheeks had a pinkish tint due to the little marathon she did to get to him. He knew she was agitated but he thought he could have a little fun with her.

"Yes, I'm alive," he drawled, "But even if I am not, don't you think you shouldn't have turned me over?" He let this fact sank in for a moment. He watched in amusement when the reality hit her and her mouth turned 'O'. "Oh. OH. Right…" she said weakly, her face getting pinker as her cheeks. "I could have really died…" he said, trying to milk her moment of dullness for all its worth. 

Kathleen looked at him with an askewed grin on her face. "Ooops?" she said meekly. Hanamichi smirked. 

"Well, now that we sort things out…I think I have to go…" Kathleen said, giving him another weak laugh. She removed her hands from her grip and started to stand up. 

But Hanamichi had other idea. He pulled her down and she fell on top of him.

"Hey! Hanamichi, wha-"

"Stay."

"I-I don't understand," 

So do I… Hanamichi wanted to say out loud. But he just couldn't bring himself up to admit it. 

"Stay." he said more softly. Kathleen looked up at him. "Please…" 

She closed her eyes and buried her head on the crook of his neck. Was it possible? Maybe she didn't need to be afraid after all.

Hanamichi, on the other hand, had a thousand thoughts running in his heads. What made him do it? Why did he want her to stay? What was this feeling he thought he only had for Haruko? What about Haruko? Was that one year pining over Haruko worth nothing to him? He felt he was betraying the other girl but…

Hanamichi held the girl tightly. He felt her sighed on his neck. A little sigh filled with many emotions that were also running in his head. A little sigh marred with contentment. Hanamichi closed his eyes also, feeling her heart beat against his body. 

Hanamichi never felt guiltier in his entire life. 


	14. Bloom

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! An update! Ok, there's only about a chapter or two to go for this fic, which has come a long, long, and I really mean LONG way. So don't give up on me my dear readers! I swear to god, I'm going to finish this. But updates are done every three to four weeks (yeah, it's long. But I don't want to rush things like I used to do). But I swear you're not going to be disappointed. That being said, on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: Slamdunk is the legal property of Mr. Takehiko Inoue.

*          *          *          *          *

Hanamichi slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright light coming from a nearby lamp post. "_I must have fallen asleep,"_ he thought as he blinked away his temporary sensitivity to light. Hanamichi started to rise from the ground when his eyes fell on the sleeping form beside him. He slowly slumped back on the ground again so as not to wake her up.

Kathleen was asleep by his side, her hand resting on his chest and her head tucked conveniently under his chin. She looked so peaceful, her face without any trace of discomfort even though she was lying on the grassy ground. Though a tinge of annoyance crossed her face when he was just getting up, it faded away as quickly as it got there and she snuggled even deeper on the crook of her neck.

Hanamichi reached out his hand to touch her hair. But he hesitated when he was just inches from her head, that odd feeling again stopping him from what he was trying to do. Hanamichi sighed and let his hand dropped to his side again. 

He couldn't get close to Kathleen without thinking of Haruko. And whenever he thinks about Haruko, he couldn't help feeling guilty. But guilty about what? It's not as if they had something special or had a thing going on in Japan. But she's his crush for a year and maybe even more than that! It's not that easy letting go of someone you had pined for more than a year. He adored her, worshipped her, kissed the ground she walked on. He cried a million tears whenever she ignored him and head butted a dozen or so guys who tried to get too close to her. She was his goddess. And he really, really believed that they had a chance.

Then royalty happened. Along with her. 

The royal things were bad to the hilt most of the time because he felt he was being restrained. But Kathleen was the best thing that ever happened to him since arriving in England. She was a little, well, excited when they met again in Japan two months ago. He never fully appreciated who she was except that she was pretty. But when he stepped into England's soil, she was his constant companion. It couldn't be helped anyway since they're the only two persons who were of the same age. But Hanamichi was grateful that he had someone to help him just as he was about to tackle the turning point in his life. And luckily for him, Kathleen had all the time in the world to be there since she was on her gap year. It seemed like Kathleen was very bright and finished school early. Hanamichi couldn't believe that someone of the same age as he was could be very intelligent. Even Megane-kun wasn't this brilliant. He never could have guessed it if it hadn't occurred to him why Kathleen always seemed to be around. She was a little shy when she told him the reason; extremely different from the spitfire that she almost always was.

Hanamichi's smile grew even wider when he remembered how she seemed to be taken aback by the question and fidgeted a lot when she finally spoke up. That was the first time, but definitely not the last, that he saw another side of her. He still vividly remembered the punch that she gave her one day when she was really pissed at something and poor him was in a wrong place at a wrong time. It took him a few days before he could ever get closed to her again without flinching. Also, how could he forget the day she cried when her pet dog Alfalfa got sick and had to be confined for three days? She stayed with the dog until it was allowed to get back home again. She cried again when Alfalfa was pronounced cured.

There were so many facets of her personality that was unfolded to him everyday. There was always something new and refreshing she brought to his life and he never tired of it. That's probably one of the reason why he was drawn to her and they got close.

Speaking of close, an incident earlier crept back into his mind. Hanamichi couldn't suppress a smile when she remembered how scared she looked when James knocked on his door. If he wasn't as scared as her, he would have laughed at her face. Then again, maybe that wasn't a good idea…she did knock a punch for a small lady (Kathleen only stands about 5 foot 3 inches). Hanamichi winced and touched his jaw, as if a bruise was still there. He threw a glance at her and again he sighed. Why must feelings be so complicated?

Hanamichi was startled a little when Kathleen stirred. 

"Evening…" she murmured.

"You're finally awake, princess." Hanamichi said with unmasked amusement in his voice.

"Be careful of thy tongue, knave or it's off with your head," Kathleen answered back jokingly though grogginess was still evident in her voice.

Hanamichi chuckled and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," she replied , "Make sure you do or else…" 

Kathleen made a slitting motion on her neck. Hanamichi half-mockingly salute her in returned. Kathleen finally smiled and ended their little tirades.

"Ugh, so dark. How long have I been sleeping?" Kathleen asked, not realizing that she was lying on Hanamichi's arm. 

"I don't exactly know but from the looks of it, it's really late," Hanamichi replied. 

"They must be waiting for us. I think we should go," Kathleen said. She closed her eyes for a moment and waited for Hanamichi to stand up. But he's not moving and it's making her a bit irritated. "You know," she started, "we really should get going,"

"I would love to princess. But maybe, you should get off me first?" Hanamichi said amusingly.

Kathleen's eyes snapped open and she finally remembered that she was using his arm as pillow. She hurriedly stood up and pretended to remove stuck grass on her pants so that Hanamichi wouldn't see her blushing. Hanamichi laughed inwardly as he rose and sat down beside Kathleen. 

"Uhm, yeah, as I was saying, we should go because they're probably waiting and uhm…" Kathleen trailed off. "_God, I'm acting like a total idiot!"_ she silently berated herself. 

While Kathleen was busy being flustered, she didn't notice the look Hanamichi was giving her. The boy had a thoughtful smile on her face and eyeing her the way Hanamichi saw his dad looked at his mom when he spotted them a long time ago watching the night sky together. _"She's so beautiful…"_ Hanamichi thought. He looked at her as if seeing her on a new light. He felt a tiny pang on his heart when he remembered a girl back in Japan who was also beautiful in more ways than one but whose heart he could never get. But he was surprised that it didn't hurt as much as he expected it to be. But then again, "_What the heck I am guilty about?"_

Then it hit him.

He wasn't feeling guilty because there was something to be guilty about but because there wasn't anything to be guilty about! It was a confusing thought yet it was so clear to Hanamichi. He was so adamant to win Haruko's heart that when Kathleen came and showed him another possibility, he felt he was betraying his goal. He never turned back on anything in his life and the mere fact that he liked another woman at the expense of forgetting the one whom he devoted himself too so much weighed enough on his mind. Hanamichi felt like laughing. _"My god!__ Gori is probably right! There is something wrong in my head!"_ He tried to stop himself from laughing out loudly but since he's Hanamichi, he couldn't keep it up for long.

"What's wrong with you?" Kathleen asked, utterly annoyed. She was already embarrassed for acting like a complete fool in front of Hanamichi, no less, and his present state made her felt even more ashamed than she already was. "You're laughing at me aren't you?" she asked, her voice rising dangerously. But Hanamichi just kept on laughing. "Fine! Laughed all you want! Jerk!" Kathleen said and with one final stomp of her foot, walked furiously back to the palace. 

Hanamichi, though he couldn't stop himself from laughing, quickly stood up and ran after Kathleen. "Hey! Wait up! I'm just…" Hanamichi's voice slowly faded as he caught up with her.

Meanwhile, far away from the two, one person was watching the scenes unfold before her with sad eyes. She watched as the boy finally caught up with the fuming girl. She looked as the girl nearly slapped the boy in the arm but the boy just quickly dodged her attack and then finally got hold of her hand. She couldn't help but smiled, albeit a sad one, as the girl stiffened and stopped walking. The boy stopped beside her, still never letting her hand go. She could only guess the expression on the girl's face as she turned her face towards him. The boy merely shrugged but he's still not letting go of her. Finally, the girl relaxed and she watched her tighten her grip on his hand also. Then they moved towards their destination. This time, they're not running. They were enjoying this walk, completely oblivious to their surrounding. Sometimes, the boy would stoop a little and whispered something to her ear. She would pinch him at his arm and the boy would rub the part where she "hurt" him. But they never let go of each other.

They will have many walks like this in the future but maybe not as peaceful or as simple like the one they're having now. So today, they were taking their time. They were enjoying each other's company. Him holding her hand, hers entwined with his hand.

"There you are! Wouldn't Hana-kun be surprised to see all of you here?"

Haruko sadly tore her eyes away from the couple and tried to manage a weak smile for the approaching Yui. But Haruko was not old nor experienced enough to hide her true feelings. Yui could see through her façade.  

Yui felt Haruko's pain because all women have that kind of intuition. A sort of sixth sense. She felt like she was the younger girl for a brief moment as she looked where Haruko was looking before. She smiled when she saw his son together with Kathleen but inside, her heart was filling with an intense amount of regret, sadness, and longing. She let her eyes fell on the ground for a moment, contemplating on something so profound that only women like her who went through a lot already could know. A thoughtful look was on her face. Then, she lifted her head and gave the girl a tiny smile. 

"It's going to be ok."

Haruko, understanding a bit of the mysterious thing experienced women share with one another, nodded and smiled. 

"I'm happy for him," Haruko said truthfully, though she couldn't stop her voice from slightly breaking at the end. "But…" she trailed off. Silence surrounded the two of them. No one spoke because words were not needed. They're women. And they knew the meaning of this silence. 

Yui heaved a sigh and walked towards Haruko. She hooked her arm around the young girl's arm and beamed at her. 

"Now, I don't think a long face will make a very good impression to snobbish English royals, do you?" Yui said jestfully.

Haruko smiled inspite of herself and blinked away the tears that was peering at her eyes. She felt the load in her heart got a bit lighter knowing that this woman was beside her. 

"That smile is so much better," Yui half-seriously said. She flippantly dragged the young girl towards the mansion and casually glanced at Haruko's face. It's so much clearer now.

"Boys, maybe you'd like to come inside too?" Yui yelled at the rest of the awed Shohoku basketball team behind her. Haruko took a backward glance too and giggled at the sight of the team. Save for Rukawa (who was impassive as usual), the rest was just like kids who were in an amusement park. Ayako was having a hard time controlling the touchy-feely basketball players that's why she's using her ever trusty paper fan again (Haruko thought that she was actually enjoying hitting the players though). 

"Ryota! You should set an example to your teammates!" 

"Aya-chan…."

Haruko laughed at the sight of their manageress and their captain. It was always like this when they're together in front of many people. But when they thought no one was looking, they were very affectionate to one another. 

Sadness crept to her face again.

_"What if Hanamichi and…"_

But Haruko never finished the thought. It wouldn't do good to dwell on something that's never gonna happen. She already let that chance passed her by.

She looked at Yui and the older woman looked at her too. They both smiled. And Haruko finally understood what rejection means. And she finally understood how Hanamichi felt not too long ago. 


	15. Home

"Are you sure?"

Hanamichi sighs and turn around to face his grandmother. He smiles at her half-heartedly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," says Hanamichi, "I'm…glad that I met you finally and Henry, too. But…my home is there."

"You're so much like your father," Sophia says, removing her grandson's hand on her shoulder only to grasp it softly within hers. "When I look at you, it's like Lance was here again. You're both hardheaded!"

Hanamichi chuckles softly at Sophia's exclamation. "Really? Well, I can only imagine the headaches you have to endure," jokes Hanamichi.

Now it is Sophia's turn to laugh, this time loudly, on Hanamichi's little quip. But her laughter slowly recedes to give way to tears. Hanamichi looks sadly at his grandmother. He's lost for words on how to make this better for Sophia.

"I'm sorry," Hanamichi gently apologizes.

"Nonsense!" Sophia blurts out, "I'm just being too emotional due to my age."

She dabs the end of her eyes removing any trace of tears and smile brightly at her grandson. Sophia gently pats Hanamichi's cheek, gazing approvingly at Lance's son.

"I'm happy that you're my grandmother," Hanamichi softly says.

A lump in Sophia's throat disables her to reply immediately. Forcing herself not to cry again, she hugs Hanamichi and speaks softly in his ear, "And I'm lucky to have you for my grandson."

Sophia feels Hanamichi nods behind her back. They separate and look at each other for a moment, just being thankful that they were given time to be with each other.

Hanamichi kisses Sophia tenderly on each cheek before finally pulling away from her. He pick up his bag and heads for the door. But when he reaches for the door knob, he faces his grandmother once more.

"You know, grandma, I'm wondering," Hanamichi starts, thoroughly enjoying the slight indignation that surfaces on Sophia's face for being called 'grandma', "How was my father able to pose as a Japanese citizen?"

Sophia smirks and cocks her eyebrow knowingly. "A little money goes a long way, dear boy," says Sophia mirthfully.

"I see…" murmurs Hanamichi.

"Is that all?" Sophia asks.

"Actually, there's one more," Hanamichi admits.

"Well, hurry on! Or your flight might leave without you!" Sophia says, her fiery spirit finally coming back to her.

Hanamichi rolls his eye amusingly but finally respond, "Why didn't you and my dad talk?"

Silence fills the room and Hanamichi knows he asks a very sensitive subject. He almost regret asking that question when he sees the sadness that sweeps into his grandmother's face.

"Because…we were both stupid," Sophia bitterly reply, "Your mother got pregnant with you and Lance thought it would be better if he stayed in Japan with Yui. I thought he was just running away from his responsibility…"

"Was he?" Hanamichi gingerly inquire.

Sophia looks away from Hanamichi and takes a deep breath. "Yes, he was. But I should have known from the start that he did not want the title. He was telling me but I never listened."

Sophia looks back at Hanamichi beaming. "But he loved you and your mother very much. And Yui loves you both so much. She tried to patch things up with your father and I. But…it's…I can't do anything about it now," Sophia says, her voice trailing at the end.

Hanamichi drops his bag and walk toward his grandmother. He hugs her again reassuringly and Sophia feels the load she's carrying in her heart being lifted away.

"_Lance, are you looking? I might be able to correct our mistake with your son_," Sophia hopefully thinks.

Hanamichi pulls away from Sophia and picks up his bag once more. He stands quietly at the door and grins at her.

"I'll write to you everyday, grandma!" Hanamichi says cheekily. Instead of being irritated, Sophia laughs at her grandson's antic.

"And please tell Uncle Henry that he better do a good job!"

And with that, Hanamichi walks out of the room, waving at his grandmother as he dashes down the waiting car outside the mansion.

* * *

"So, how do you think Sakuragi's doing over in England?"

"Probably headbutting those who disobey his orders!"

The four gunta guffaws at Sakuragi's expense. They are heading towards the basketball gym to see the team practice. Ever since Sakuragi left, the gunta see to it that they will stand in his place. Meaning, they will cheer the team to victory and insult Rukawa once in while. Of course, they had a couple of spats with the freakish Rukawa Shinetai but Sakuragi did say to them to give Rukawa hell. What kind of friends they are if they don't grant Sakuragi's request, right?

The team won't have a practice till 4:00 pm but the gunta can hear a noise coming from the gym.

"That's odd," Takamiya wonders.

Uncertain on who will they find inside, they hurriedly open the door and find the most unexpected person there.

"Oi! Can you help me clean these balls? They're dirty. What kind of a captain is Ryota! Gori wouldn't let the team practice if the balls are this dirty!"

Jaws dropping, the four slowly approach their friend. Still disbelieving that Sakuragi is there, they proceed in poking him in every imaginable places. Sakuragi is not amused.

"STOP IT!" Sakuragi screams at his friends who promptly scampers away from him. "Now will you help me clean this or what?" Sakuragi demands.

The four immediately get their own ball and shine it fastidiously. Sakuragi rolls his eyes and sit down on the floor besides his friends. After what seems like an eternity, Yohei breaks the silence.

"So when did you…I mean, how did you…Why!" Yohei cries out after grappling for the right words to say.

"I like it here," Sakuragi says plainly. But he notices that the four have an identical evil grin on their faces. Now, it's Sakuragi's turn to inch away from his friends. "What?"

"You like it here or…you miss us?" Okusu asks. He moves toward Sakuragi, an evil smile lighting up his face.

"What – no!"

"Oh, just admit it!" Noma also says, edging towards Sakuragi.

"Wha – where are you getting this idea!"

"My, my…has England made you soft, Hana-kun?" Takamiya says with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Soft! Why don't you come closer to see how soft I am!"

"Admit it already!" Yohei adds fan to the flame.

"Admit what!" Sakuragi insists.

"That you miss us!" The four shout back.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ayako's trusty fan finds it willing victim once more.

Five pairs of eyes that promise murder glare at the manageress direction. Ayako just sneers at the five in return. She is going to sass them when she does the funniest double take.

"Yo-you!" Ayako points at Sakuragi. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I am," Sakuragi pouts. "Thanks for the warm welcome," Sakuragi says, sarcasm dripping on his voice.

"HEY! Sakuragi is that you?"

Ryota, together with the rest of the team, rush towards Sakuragi. They crowd around him (although Rukawa, typically, stands a few feet away) and Sakuragi is obviously enjoying the attention.

While Sakuragi is busy answering his team's questions why he comes back (all the while denying that the reason is because he misses them), a person enters the building unnoticed. Haruko looks at Sakuragi, her heart gladden by the fact that Sakuragi is here again.

Sakuragi looks above the swirling mass of head around him and see Haruko at one corner. "Oi, Haruko-chan!" Sakuragi calls out to the girl as he tries to get away from his teammates.

Haruko smiles warmly at Sakuragi. "How are you, Sakuragi-kun?"

"I'm more than ok!" Sakuragi says, boisterously laughing at the end.

"I'm glad you're back," Haruko reveals. Sakuragi scratches the back of his head, suddenly bashful around Haruko.

"Me, too," Sakuragi agrees.

"You've also gotten tall!" Haruko notices, reaching (or at least trying to) for the top of Sakuragi's head.

"Really! Nyahaha!" Sakuragi laugh loudly, clearly showing off his growth. His teammates just sigh and roll their eyes in exasperation. Until…

"Get your hands off him!"

Kathleen marches toward Sakuragi and immediately snatches him away from her rival. She stands in front of Sakuragi, guarding him from this Haruko girl.

Haruko is taken aback from the fierceness of Kathleen. "Wha-?" she stutters.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, you hussy!"

That's it. Haruko is usually a peaceful person but she also will not back down from a fight.

"Your boyfriend, huh? Whatever did he see in you. You…you cow!"

"What!"

Sakuragi at this point backs away from the quarelling girl. Smart move on his part because the two are emitting insane amount of rage. The team is also as far away as possible from the two. Meanwhile, the gunta are taking bets on who will win on this catfight.

"Girls are scary…" Sakuragi says to no one in particular.

"Yes, they are,"

Sakuragi jumps back at the voice beside him. Rukawa has also moved away from ground zero. Sakuragi thinks he see a slight fear in Rukawa's face.

"When did you get here!" Sakuragi asks astounded.

Rukawa just ignores him. Sakuragi feels his blood boil but he's a mature individual so he'll let it pass.

"So…you're back, huh?" Rukawa looks sideward at Sakuragi.

"Yeah, so?" Sakuragi challenges Rukawa.

Rukawa levels his gaze with that of Sakuragi. The redhead is somewhat freaked out by meeting Rukawa's gaze but he won't turn away! Never!

The raven haired boy smirks at him.

"You miss us."

"NO, I DON'T!"


End file.
